Friends vs Best Friends
by star-eye
Summary: 100-word one shots about the Original Team pre-Season 2 (so original 8) being amazing and weird best friends. Rating is for one mildly suggestive moment and a bit of cursing. One shots run from funny to serious and feature moments between different members as well as the entire Team. Planning to post a few more chapters (explanation in Author's Note) and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1\. Friends never ask for food. Best Friends are the reason you have no food.

* * *

M'Gann sighed in relief as she opened the hidden panel in the back of the pantry and reached for her secret stash of Oreos.

The Martian's outrage was fierce when she discovered an empty box of Oreos.

The emotional backlash of her anger was so great that she couldn't stop others from the Team from experiencing it. Concerned, Kaldur entered the kitchen with a cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Kaldur…what are you eating?"

"Oreos. These chocolate and cream cookies are particularly delicious. We're out now, but you should try them," Kaldur smiled innocently.

* * *

2\. Friends call your parents Mr. and Mrs.. Best Friends call your parents Mom and Dad.

* * *

"Bye Artemis's Mom, see you next time!" Wally hugged Artemis's mother. The paraplegic woman laughed even as Robin elbowed his best friend.

"Stupid! Her name is Mama Paula!" Robin chided as he received his own hug. The rest of the Team waved goodbye to Paula and Artemis as they left the apartment.

"It was good of your friends to clean up before leaving," Paula smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Yes. I hope you know they hold you in highest respect when they call you 'Mama'."

"Of course dear! Although, I have to ask, what do they call your father?"

"Deadbeat."

* * *

3\. Friends bail you out of jail. Best Friends are sitting right next to you saying a number of insane things.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Zatanna accused.

"I kniht ton," Artemis responded.

"Oh yes it is! Do you realize how much trouble we're going to be in? We're in _jail,_ Artemis!"

"On gib laed. Mlac nwod."

"We're in a jail cell! We're supposed to put _villains_ in here, not get put in!"

"Ti saw ruoy aedi," Artemis pointed out.

"My idea was to get ice cream. Yours was to test how fast the car could make a jump!"

"Ti saw nuf!"

"Not that much fun!"

"Uoy yrrow oot hcum," Artemis grinned.

"Would you stop talking backwards already! That's my thing!"

* * *

4\. Friends never see you cry. Best Friends have a wet shoulder from your tears.

* * *

"Batman completely overreacted!"

"Dude, I told you he'd be upset about you going behind his back," Wally argued.

"You know why I had to Wally! It was for Pop Haley! I couldn't let people think he was some kind of crook!"

"I get that, but you didn't have to lie to the Team and Batman."

"There wasn't time! I had to work fast to get the job done. Batman of all people should understand!"

"But Robin – "

"I lost my parents…I couldn't lose Pop Haley to," Robin whispered

"Dude…Dick…would you just cry already?" Wally wrapped his friend in a hug.

* * *

Author's Note

Long time no writing (thank you graduate school). Anyways, I'm planning to do about twenty of these 100-word one-shots of the Young Justice Team and their lives as best friends. So twenty prompts at four per update mean that you can expect four more chapters after this one! I probably could have strung this out into twenty chapters, but I hate doing that for short pieces. Thank you so much Fairy Dell for editing and helping me to finish this. If you haven't read any of Fairy Dell's stuff yet, you really should!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's numbers 5-8! The other chapters will be up in the next few days. I've got the rest written but am trying to space my updating out a bit to prolong the fun. However, if you have an idea for a prompt and want to share it I may be able to add another chapter in beyond what I had originally planned. Just let me know and I will see what I can do! Enjoy! Also, thanks again Fairy Dell for all your hard work as an editor!

* * *

5\. Friends borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back. Best Friends keep it for so long no one remembers whose stuff is whose.

* * *

"Does anyone know whose mug this is?"

"Never mind the mug, whose lotion is this?"

"Since when do we have a professional baseball bat?"

"We don't."

"Well then whose is it?"

"Hey Wally, here are your extra goggles."

"Dude, those aren't my speed goggles, those are Flash-themed swimming goggles. I think they're yours Kaldur, right?"

"My king has forbidden me from wearing the merchandise of other members of the League. On a side note, ladies, I apologize but I found these supplies in my room and I believe they belong to one of you."

"Actually, those are mine," Robin corrected.

* * *

6\. Friends know a few things about you. Best Friends know all of your embarrassing moments, have pictures, quotes, and could tell people things not even your parents know.

* * *

"Okay M'Gann, where did you get a picture of Wally with his teddy bear? And why does Kaldur have pool floaties?" Raquel demanded as she looked through one of M'Gann's many scrapbooks.

"Oh, I remember that perfectly! The one of Wally is from a sleepover we had here at the Mountain. He lost a bet to Artemis about being able to run in high heels and had to keep the bear with him all night. And the floaties are from when we were trying to teach Superboy how to swim. Kaldur used them as a way of offering moral support!"

* * *

7\. Friends will leave you before leaving the crowd. Best Friends will leave the crowd before leaving you.

* * *

It was perhaps the hardest thing Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash had ever done, that fateful Fourth of July. Standing against their mentors was about more than showing they were ready to enter the higher stakes world of super-heroing. It was also about making the choice to stand with a new comrade. They could have come to order like good protégés, leaving Superboy behind to face the judgment of the Man of Steel. There would have been consequences for their earlier actions but all would have gone back to normal eventually. Good thing none of the protégés liked being normal.

* * *

8\. Friends knock on your door. Best Friends know where you hide the key, walk right in, and scream "I'M HOME!"

* * *

"Hey Mom!"

"Hello Wally, now you know I love it when your friends come over, but please give me a warning next time. I would have gotten more snacks if I'd known they were coming over," Mrs. West greeted her son.

"Huh?"

"Hey Wally!" the entirety of Young Justice called from where they were seated in the living room.

"When…?"

"They were here before me and helped unload the car," Mrs. West smiled.

"How'd you guys get in here? Rob, I told you to not pick the locks anymore!"

"I didn't have to, Artemis knew where the key was hidden."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As a head's up/trigger warning Number 9 involves catcalling and a fair bit of cussing. Or at least, more swearing than I typically use.**

* * *

9\. Friends may insult you when others do. Best Friends WILL knock the others out so fast they won't remember what it was they just said.

* * *

"Damn ladies, work dem asses!" a teenager called out as a blonde and redhead strolled past, ignoring him. The next thing the catcaller knew he was on his back, stars twinkling over his head.

"What did you just say to my friends?" Conner demanded, glaring down at his victim.

"Huh?"

"You think you can just shout at girls like that and no one's going to say anything? What the fuck gives you the right to even talk to them?!"

"Dude, what did I even say?"

"You know exactly what you said, you little punk!"

"No, because I honestly can't remember!"

* * *

10\. Friends know your best stories. Best Friends lived them with you.

* * *

"Have we seriously run out of stories to tell each other?" Artemis complained from where she was lounging on the couch.

"That's because the best ones happen when we get together," M'Gann smiled, content as she sat curled on the couch with her teammates, her friends.

"So…we're just going to spend the rest of the night reminiscing?"

"In that case, I vote for the story about the first Team Halloween," Raquel requested.

"You mean fighting Harm, or messing with Marvin?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you weren't even there," Wally complained.

"Then obviously it wasn't the best time," the Boy Wonder teased.

* * *

11\. Friends will help you move. Best Friends will help you move a body.

* * *

"Ladies, I have a problem," Zatanna confessed to her female teammates.

"What's up?"

"I was having some trouble with a guy and now…"

"Not another word, this is why we have shovels," Raquel responded as Artemis pulled forth the gardening implements.

"Do we need the Bioship?" M'Gann asked.

"No to the Bioship, and you guys are the best," Zatanna grinned.

"Eh, we helped Artemis bury Wally last week," Raquel shrugged.

"And even told the guys where to dig him out afterwards," M'Gann smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah, we're real humanitarians. Now where's the body?" Artemis demanded, hefting her shovel.

* * *

12\. Friends make you feel better when you're mad. Best Friends skip next to you with a shovel singing "Somebody's gonna get it!"

* * *

" _WALLY!_ "

"Crap, gotta go!" the speedster ran from the couch, leaving Robin behind mid video game. Robin looked on as Wally ran down one tunnel while Artemis appeared from another, weapons at the ready with an expression of unadulterated fury. And red hair. Let's not forget the vibrant, Flash-red hair.

M'Gann, Raquel, and Zatanna came into the main room behind her, each bearing shovels.

"Unless you want to be buried alive…"

"Left tunnel, most likely heading for the hangar," Robin replied promptly. Artemis took off in that direction with a snarl.

"Wally's gonna get it!" Zatanna skipped as she sang.

* * *

One more A/N real quick. I won't lie, even with the cussing I had a lot of fun writing Number 9. Conner doesn't like catcalling and neither do I. Let's keep it classy people. In other news, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement! I'm really glad you're enjoying the drabbles so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing them. If you have a prompt you'd like me to write just let me know in the review section or PM me and I'll see what I can do! And thank you so much Fairy Dell for editing!


	4. Chapter 4

13\. Friends tell you to get well soon when you're sick. Best Friends tell you to sit down, shut up, and take your medicine already.

* * *

Aqualad had come down with the flu. No one had thought he was even capable of contracting land diseases, but they were all proven wrong by the sight of their miserable team leader curled up on the Cave's couch with a sick bucket.

Kaldur had tried to play it off at first, as though nothing was wrong. It didn't work. The entire Team had ganged up and forced him to lay down on the couch under several blankets with offers of hot herbal tea and chicken soup while M'Gann took the bioship to Atlantis to get medicine for the Atlantian.

* * *

14\. Friends say they'll take a bullet for you. Best Friends actually do it.

* * *

"Robin you idiot, I'm indestructible!" Conner shouted as he paced in Med Bay.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you realize that means I can take a damn bullet and not die? Unlike you!"

"Aw Supey, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Shut up, Robin. You almost died," Conner finished quietly.

"Conner the bullet mostly hit Kevlar. Batman's already working on upgrading my suit so it won't happen again."

"That's not the point Robin and you know it! You didn't have to do that for me!"

"Even when I don't have to, I'm always willing to take a bullet for you."

* * *

15\. Friends say words can't hurt you. Best Friends hit you over the head with a dictionary then demand to know the name of the idiot that they need to kill for hurting you.

* * *

"I am tired of people making fun of my hair!" Wally shouted as he stormed into the Cave. "I'm a ginger, so what?!"

"Dude, you think you've got it bad?" Raquel scoffed. "Everywhere I go people are asking about my hair and if it's natural and if they can touch it. Do you have any idea how creepy and hurtful that is? But hey, words can't hurt you, right?"

Wally frowned at his friend thoughtfully before zipping away, retrieving an object, and returning. Before Raquel knew it, Wally tapped her.

"You did not just hit me with a dictionary West!"

* * *

16\. Friends tell off the jerk who hurt you. Best Friends call you from a jail cell saying they took care of the problem.

* * *

"Hello?" Robin answered his phone.

"How are your injuries Rob?" Kaldur asked coolly.

"Uh…fine," Robin frowned. "Kal…why are you calling me from the Gotham Police Station?"

"Conner and I wished to discuss your injuries with Two-Face. We believe that he now understands the error of his actions and will no longer follow a coin's direction should it mean harming you."

"You two went after a Gotham villain?!"

"With Batman's permission. Only the police took exception as we interrupted their operation to have our discussion."

"You're in a jail cell, aren't you?"

"Yes. Would you possibly be able to post bail?"

* * *

A/N I hope you've enjoyed the latest installment of Friends vs. Best Friends. Although I have to say that keeping these to only 100 words has been hard. The temptation to write more is strong. But speaking of that, because of prompts I've received there will be at least one more chapter than I had originally planned on! Thank you everyone for the reviews and suggestions, they've really been making my day. And thank you Fairy Dell for editing!


	5. Extra Prompts

A/N Please enjoy these four extra drabbles! Next chapter will be the originally planned final chapter!

* * *

A friend bakes you a cookie you say, "Thank you". A best friend bakes you a cookie you say, "What did you do to this?"

* * *

M'Gann blinked and looked at the outstretched tray of cookies.

"Come on M'Gann, try one!" Robin offered as the rest of the Team munched on their own treats. The Martian was the last to receive a cookie, eyeing the tray with distrust.

"First I need you to answer three questions. Who made these? Why were you in my kitchen without me? And finally, what did you _do_ to them?"

"One: me. Two: wasn't in your kitchen. Three: you don't want to know. Now will you eat one already?" Robin insisted.

M'Gann took one and chewed hesitantly.

"Well?"

"Damn they're good."

* * *

Friends ask you for a glass of water. Best friends take whatever they want from your fridge.

* * *

"Put the chicken down Wally," Superboy warned menacingly.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Wally, that's not your chicken! M'Gann was going to use it!" Conner shouted, clenching his fists and glaring at the speedster.

"I can't wait for Megalicious to cook something! Besides what's so special about _this_ leftover chicken anyways?" Wally demanded as he and Conner circled each other in the kitchen.

"M'Gann wants to use the chicken, so she's going to get _that_ chicken."

"Vivé la chicken!" Wally shouted, speeding away from Conner. Unfortunately in his distraction, M'Gann was able to grab the chicken.

"My kitchen, my fridge, my rules."

* * *

Friends help you up when you fall. Best friends point and laugh.

* * *

"Huge winter storms popping up naturally across the country, schools' cancelled, means one thing," Robin grinned as he walked alongside his best friends towards the Cave's entrance.

"Snow Day!" Wally shouted, zooming past his Team and heading for the huge snow piles. Except that the speedster hadn't counted on the science that he loved so much turning against him. Before Wally knew it, his feet were flying out from under him, and he was face first in the snow.

"Run much, Baywatch?!" Artemis laughed as she and the rest of the Team watched their friend flounder out of the snow.

* * *

Friends think saying "I love you" is awkward. Best friends say it so often you don't even know when it started happening.

* * *

"Have I told you lately how much I love you guys?" Artemis grinned at her teammates.

"Like I really love you guys. Love how Kaldur can swims like a fishy. And Rob…I love how he's so sneaky. Teach me to do that? 'Cause that'd be great. And Superboy…love watching static wi' you. Is so relaxing. Wally, you're the best and I love you the most. So annoying and fast," Artemis's eyes rolled around in her head as she continued to confess her love for her teammates.

"How much longer do you think the toxin will last?"

"Not nearly long enough."

* * *

A/N Thank you Artemis Raven Courtney, ForeverLunar, HaitainQueen and Pixie07 for the extra prompts. I'm not sure if this quite fits with what you were looking for, but I hope you have fun reading them anyways!


	6. Chapter 5

17\. Friends insist that they don't want the last cookie/slice of cake. Best Friends will duel you to the death for it.

* * *

The tension in the Cave that day was high, worse than when Kaldur had eaten M'Gann's secret cookies. Robin was already halfway hidden in the shadows, weapons at the ready. Artemis's bow was drawn and several arrows notched. Electricity crackled from Aqualad's water bearers. Superboy was a solid presence with every muscle tensed. Miss Martian's eyes were already glowing. But perhaps most terrifying of all was the expression on Kid Flash's face. It was every protégé for themselves.

"The rules of the duel are clear. The final protégé standing will receive the last piece of chocolate cake," Red Tornado intoned.

* * *

18\. Friends lend you a pregnancy test. Best friends are knocking on the door, shouting for you to name the baby after them.

* * *

"You should name your son Robin!"

"No, Conner!"

"You should name your _daughter_ Raquel!"

"I would be honored to share my Earth or Martian name with your child, Artemis," M'Gann shouted helpfully through the door as well.

"Would you all shut up, I'm not pregnant!" Artemis screamed, slamming out of the Cave bathroom. A relieved Wally trailed after her. The archer stopped by the team leader.

"Kaldur, thank you for being sane."

"Of course Artemis. I hope you will keep that in mind when you and Wally successfully reproduce."

 _"What?"_

"Kaldur West would be a fine name," the Atlantian shrugged.

* * *

19\. Friends need to be told not to tell. Best friends _know_ not to tell

* * *

Batman stood silently in front of the Team. The Team waited quietly in front of the Dark Knight.

Batman glared at the Young Justice team. Every member looked back placidly.

"If there is nothing else you wish to add to the mission report?" Batman gave them one final chance.

M'Gann and Wally shifted a little and Artemis yawned, but no one else dared move.

"You know I will find out eventually?"

Silence.

Batman walked away. Once he was gone the Team breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's going to find out eventually," Robin whispered to Kaldur.

"But not from us."

* * *

20\. Friends are just a phone call away. Best friends are already knocking down your door.

* * *

Raquel wiped away a tear as she finished packing the last of her belongings from the Cave to move them to the Watchtower.

"Knock, knock?"

"Zee…hey girl," Raquel put on a smile for her friend.

"Hey Raquel. You feeling homesick for this place already?" Zatanna looked at her knowingly.

"Yeah. Stupid, right?"

"Nah, I'm feeling it too. Being on the League will be great…"

"But the Team will always be family."

"Yeah. But hey, at least we've still got each other."

"And you two will always have us," Kaldur spoke up with the rest of the original Team behind him.

* * *

Author's note

It was funny and then it got really sad...I miss the Original Team! Ahem. Shout out to Fairy Dell for being an amazing friend, editor, and writing buddy. This has been a lot of fun to write, and the reviews and seeing how many people have read this story really helped me to get through a rough week, so thank you so much everyone. I've got a new story planned for February (Spitfire!) so the next few days/weeks will be devoted to getting that ready. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
